


Tub Of War

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You argue, but you can’t resist him.





	Tub Of War

“Crowley…d’you ever plan on getting out of my bathtub?” you sighed, picking up the coat and pants he’d dropped on the floor, shoving his shoes aside.

“Not really, no”, he droned, splashing water out of the tub and onto the floor-which only further irritated you.

You shoved his leg hard, his sock-covered foot drenched in water as you snickered to yourself.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, watching you clean up after him as he rolled his wet sock off silently, before it flew through the air, hitting you on the back with a squelch.

You grimaced at the feeling of your jumper sticking to your back, turning with a clenched jaw as he smirked happily to himself.

“You little shit”, you grumbled, picking it up and throwing it right back at him, eyes widening when it hit him right in the eye.

The silence in the room was broken by the grinding of Crowley’s teeth-before you burst into laughter.

“Oh my…I honestly didn’t mean to do that”, you cackled, fishing the drenched sock out and letting it land on the floor.

Crowley looked up at you, yellow eyes more menacing than they usually were-his gaze piercing right through to your soul.

“I think you might’ve forgotten…but I’m a demon”, he hissed. “I was the snake who tempted Eve. I watched as Jesus was crucified. I was the bloody Black Knight, feared by all”.

He waited for a response, a rush of fear washing over you-only to hear more laughter at the absurdity of his veiled threats.

“Oh-I’m shaking”, you mocked, splashing water on his face and ruffling his hair, when Crowley grabbed your hand, pulling you to him-your face inches from his.

“You do realise I could erase you from this world?” he gritted out, eyes flickering down to your lips-watching your tongue dart out for a second.

“And you realise that your tingly little bath-time in holy water can turn into the end of your existence with a snap of my fingers, right?” you bit back.

You stared into his eyes for a few seconds, neither of you backing down-before his lips smashed against yours, your hands desperately gripping his hair as Crowley pulled you into the bath with him-completely clothed.

You could only be grateful for your magic, knowing cleaning up the overflowing water after Crowley was done with you would be far too difficult for anyone but you.


End file.
